Trio of Lunitics or Rescue
by PetchricorXConstellation
Summary: *Title is weird because I couldn't pick which one, anyway:* Zim had been captured by his own kind and fears he will die. But Dib comes to his rescue! *ZaDF all the way, and ZaTr added because I said so*


**Well, this took a whole lot of work and thinking and stuff. Had this idea for a long time, then I saw a photo that fit it perfectly and I just had to write it!**

***Zim* Much to my dismay... -glares-  
*me* Oh take a chill pill Zimmy  
*Zim* DON'T CALL ME THAT!  
*me* I said take a chill pill, geez. Anyway, enjoy guys! Oh, and a bit of ZaTr in there too.  
*Zim* a bit?  
*me* oh hush up.  
**

* * *

****Zim stood with his arms raised due to the chains that held him to the wall. He hadn't seen this coming, really he hadn't. He pulled on his chains again and let out an angry yell. They would pay for this, he swore it! Zim sighed. Who was he kidding? His leaders lied to him, his own kind rejected him, and now he was being tortured just for being alive. He let his weight drop a bit and the chains dug into his wrists. The cut down his left eye was starting to sting again and he grunted in pain. Since I'm noting that, I might as well tell you how bad he is. Along with the cut down his eye one of Zim's antennae was cut off, his legs were numb from all the electicuting (not to mention completely black), his right arm was covered in dried blood, and his uniform was horribly ripped.

Zim's head hung. He deserved this, he was a failure, a defect. Of all the things you could be called on his planet, this was the worst. A single tear fell down his right cheek, for his left eye couldn't produce them anymore. In fact, he could barely see out of that eye. Zim wasn't sure if it'd stay this way or he'd lose his eyesight in his left eye completely. For all he knew he might not live to find out. Zim blinked away the other tears fighting their way out and sighed. He was going to die here, this place would be his grave. Zim found himself wanting to see Earth again. He, the Almighty Zim, wanted to see Earth again? Yes, he did. He wanted to feel the morning breeze, yell at Dib-stick again, yell at GIR for doing something wrong, and fail again and again at trying to rule the world. He sighed. But he'd never get the chance. Zim squinted as a bright light entered his cell.

"There you are," the door was shut behind the being who had entered Zim's cell. Once the light was gone Zim worked on blinked away the spots in his vision. "Hold still." The chains holding him to the wall were taken away and Zim fell to the ground. Two arms caught him before he hit the cold metal floor and set him gently on the ground. "My God, what did they do to you? Don't worry, I''m getting you out of here, come on." Zim was lifted to his feet and lead out of his cell. Everyone in their path was already on the floor either unconscious or dead. Zim's legs decided to give out suddenly and he nearly brought both of them down. "Come on, don't give up on my now." Zim was lifted into the person's arms and they ran towards a pod he had brought. Zim was set gently on the floor and the pod's hull shut. "Bye-bye Irken scum." And like a light, they were gone. Zim blinked and looked over at his savior.

"Dib?" Zim managed. The boy smiled and looked over at his rival. Zim couldn't help but smile. Even if he didn't live to see Earth, at least he got to see Dib one last time. He got to see Dib, his one and only friend in the entire world. Zim shut his eyes and dove into unconsciousness.

...

Zim woke up and groaned in pain. Everything was muffled but he clearly heard someone telling him to hold still. He did so without hesitation. Someone said something else and got a harsh reply as an answer. Zim shook his head clear and the voices came out perfectly. Although, all he heard was Dib telling someone to calm down. Zim put a hand to his forehead.

"Didn't I just tell you to hold still you moron?" Zim blinked and looked to the owner of the voice. It turned out to be non-other than Tak. He blinked. She was helping him? Zim looked to Dib, who merely nodded in response. Zim sighed. "There, I'm done Mr. Wiggle-Worm." Zim glared at her as he sat up and saw he was in Dib's room. Zim swung his legs over the side of the bed a rubbed his forehead.

"Thanks for the save guys," he said. Dib merely smiled and Tak grunted. Dib rolled his eyes at her and muttered something. Tak shot him a glare and Dib put his hands up defencivly. Zim chuckled and stood up. "I seriously thought I'd never see you again." Dib's smile came back at this.

"You didn't think I'd let those guys destroy my best enemy, did you?" Dib said. Zim smirked.

"Nah, of course not," Zim said. Dib smiled and walked out of the room. Zim tensed. Did he seriously just leave him alone with Tak? Of all the dumb decisions he'd ever - Zim looked over as Tak sat next to him. He looked away again and swallowed. Now he just had to figure out where the knife was hidden. Zim tensed a little more as she set a hand on his. He didn't look at her, he didn't need her evil look to add to his fear. He was scared enough.

"Don't ever go get yourself killed again, ok?" Zim couldn't help but look over at the sweetness in her voice. He smiled a bit and nodded in agreement. "Good." Tak kissed his cheek before following Dib downstairs. Zim chuckled like an idiot and smirked before following behind her. Dib looked up from what he was reading at Zim and raised an eyebrow. Zim sat next to him and smiled. He leaned in near Dib's ear.

"Total score," he murmured. Dib burst out laughing and dropped the book he held. Tak looked over and her eyes widened. Zim couldn't help but smile, and soon joined in the laughter himself. Tak merely allowed her cheek to turn a tinted blue at the sight. She knew what they were talking about. She walked over to them. They looked up at her and their laughing stopped.

"You think it's funny, huh?" Both looked at each other. What did she think he said? "Then I'll give you something to laugh about." Zim yelped as she pulled him up by his collar and kissed him full on the lips. Dib's eyebrows shot up in surprise. What the bloody hell? Dib smirked as Zim's only antenna twitched and his eyes shut. Dib merely picked up his book and hid his face in it.

"Way to make this entire thing awkward," he muttered. Both Irken's pulled back and started laughing at this comment. Dib smiled and joined them. Zim wasn't sure was exactly what had just happened there, but neither did that. What a trio of lunatics!

* * *

**Well, there you have it! Hope you liked it. Please re-**

***Zim* I can't believe you had me, the almighty Zim, kiss that beast!  
*Tak* You seemed to be enjoying it at the time.  
*Zim* was not!  
*Tak* Oh yeah? Wanna test that theroy buddy boy?  
*Zim* hmm? What do you mean?  
*Tak* -Smirkes evilly- Don't play games space boy...  
*Zim* Eh? What is she talking about?  
**

***Me* Yeah, please review, I'm just stopping now before these two make it weird...  
**

***Zim* Eh? What do you - Tak, no, get away! AHHH!  
**

***Me* -Facepalm- oh brother...  
**


End file.
